The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (German/French/Italian releases)
Ein VeggieTales Abenteuer: Drei heldenhafte Piraten (German)/''Drôles de Pirates'' (French)/''I pirati fannulloni'' (Italian) (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) is a 2008 children's animated movie based off the 1993 Christian children's animated series VeggieTales. Three pirates named Elliot (Larry the Cucumber), Sedgewick (Mr. Lunt), and George (Pa Grape) work at the Pieces of Ate dinner theatre, where they've been dreaming for all their life to put on the ultimate pirate show. However, they don't have the confidence they need for that. They are then magically sent to the 17th century and plot to defeat the evil pirate Robert the Terrible. Back Cover Summary German Abenteuer ahoi! Eine Gurke, ein Kürbis und eine Weintraube gelangen durch Zauberei ins 17. Jahrhundert, als noch tollkühne Freibeuter die Sieben Weltmeere beherrschten. Dort sollen sie eine Prinzessin, einen Prinzen und ein ganzes Königreich vor einem bösen Seeräuber retten. Als Piraten wider Willen müssen sie sich großen Gefahren stellen und zahlreiche Mutproben bestehen. Zwischen Seedrachen und Steinmonstern erfährt das vegetarische Trio, dass man nicht groß, stark oder ein Mensch sein muss, um ein wagemutiger Held zu werden... Drei heldenhafte Piraten ist ein verwegenes Abenteuer voller Spannung, Spaß und Seemannsgarn für alle großen und kleinen Klabautermänner! French Elliot, Georges et Florimont, trois drôles de pirates se retrouvent mystérieusement propulsés au XVII ème slècle. Ils dolvent alder Héloïse, princesse de Montéria, à sauver son frère Alexandre, enlevé par un horrible pirate. Les héros tombés du clel, vont devoir livrer de grandes batailles et affronter leurs propres demons pour ne pas décevoir la princesse qui mise tous ses espoirs sur eux. Une incroyable aventure pleine d'humour, de chansons et de rebondissements les attend ! Une fable intelligente et attachante sur le courage et la bravoure dans laquelle on découvre que les vrais héros ne sont pas forcément grands, beaux et musclés. Italian Sotto la buccia batte un cuore da pirati! Salpa per l'avventura più vegetale che ci sa! Tre allegri fannulloni - Elliot, Sedgewick e George - sognano una vita da pirati. Ma con la timidezza di Elliot, la pigrizia di Sedgewick e la mancanza di fiducia in se stesso di George, sembra che il giorno della svolta non possa mai arrivare. All'improvviso, si ritrovano misteriosamente catapultati in un'epoca in cui i pirati dominavano i mari e finalmente a vivere un'avventura eccitante. Mentre cercano di aiutare una coraggiosa principessa a salvare il fratello da un terribile pirata, si battono contro perfidy riccioli di formaggio, giganteschi mostri di roccia e le loro stesse paure, diventando veri ed improbabili eroi! Un divertimento assicurato per tutta la famiglia! Gallery Covers Ein-veggietales-abenteuer-drei-heldenhafte-piraten_2.jpg|German release (first printing) 3333333.jpg|German release (second printing) 81FSv-_oZML._SY445_.jpg|German release (third printing) Droles-de-pirates-2007--dvd_2.jpg|French release 51g9CYxx6lL._SY445_.jpg|Italian release VTSM Menus Vlc_2019-05-27_16-50-41-793_2.jpg|Main menu (English) Vlc_2019-05-27_16-51-18-327_2.jpg|Main menu (French) Vlc_2019-05-27_16-51-36-000_2.jpg|Main menu (German) Vlc_2019-05-27_16-51-50-829_2.jpg|Main menu (Italian) VMGM Menus Vlc_2019-05-27_16-59-17-681_2.jpg|Language selection Vlc_2019-05-27_16-57-05-744_2_t.png|Settings (English) Vlc_2019-05-27_16-57-56-665_2.jpg|Settings (French) Vlc_2019-05-27_16-58-24-943_2.jpg|Settings (German) Vlc_2019-05-27_16-58-56-347_2.jpg|Settings (Italian) Vlc_2019-05-27_16-57-14-506_2.jpg|Chapters (page 1) (English) Vlc_2019-05-27_16-57-20-985_2.jpg|Chapters (page 2) (English) Vlc_2019-05-27_16-57-27-698_2.jpg|Chapters (page 3) (English) Vlc_2019-05-27_16-58-03-490_2.jpg|Chapters (page 1) (French) Vlc_2019-05-27_16-58-03-490_22.jpg|Chapters (page 2) (French) Vlc_2019-05-27_16-57-27-698_2222.jpg|Chapters (page 3) (French) Category:2008 film Category:DVD Category:VeggieTales